For a primary LED lens design, light-extraction efficiency and spatial color shift characteristics are important factors. The primary LED lens will affect secondary optical design and backend product applications. A conventional dome lens may improve light extraction performance, but it would have undesirable spatial color shift due to different optical path lengths in different directions.